


Dean + Seth One Shot's

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot's based off individual requests. Each chapter is a separate request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth Or Dare

****   


**[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/50076279-ambrollins-one-shots) **

**[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/124487567045/one-shot-masterlist) **

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by highclassbxtches:**

** **

**\-------------------------------**

"Hey Linda what are you up to this weekend?" Seth said spotting you from across the room

"I haven't really got any plans, I was just gonna go home and relax." you said

"Oh come on you can do better than that! Dean's coming over to my place and were getting some drinks in, why don't you join us?" he said

"Sure, why not" you replied smiling at him

"Cool be at mine by 9pm tomorrow" he said as he left the room

"See you there" you replied

(The next day at Seth's house)

You Dean and Seth had been talking for hours and you'd all drank more than your fair share of Alcohol, It was getting on to 12am and you were all laying around half asleep

"Wanna play Truth or Dare" Dean suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Yes!!" Seth shouted

You looked over at Dean

"Alright" you said wondering where Dean was going with this.

Dean shuffled to the edge of his chair with excitement and a sinister grin grew across his face.

"Ok Linda you first, Truth or Dare?"

you could tell by the look on his face that he was up to something but by this point you were too drunk to care.

"Truth" you replied

"Have you ever had a threesome?" Dean asked

"No! - Seth! Truth or Dare?" you said eager to change the subject.

Seth looked at you for a second before answering the question

"Dare" he said

"I dare you too.....tell me which Diva you fancy" you said.

Seth folded his arms and shook his head slightly

"Nope, I'm not playing this game anymore"

"Why not?" Dean asked, turning around to look at him

"Come on it's only a question!" he said in a mocking tone.

"What's wrong Seth don't you like girls?" you said teasing him.

"I LIKE YOU ALRIGHT!!" Seth said, shouting his words out to shut you both up.

You all sat silently for a few seconds not knowing what to say before Seth cut short the silence

"Your turn Dean, Truth or Dare" he said

"Dare" he said in his signature husky tone of voice

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers" he said attempting to embarrass Dean

"I knew he liked guys" you said laughing at Seth who's cheeks had now turned red

Dean laughed at your comment and ripped off his vest and jeans, you bit down on your lip and titled your head slightly as you admired his body from head to toe.

"Mmm nice ass ambrose." you said

"Here you can keep them if you want" Dean said before throwing his jeans at you

"I will" you said as you caught his jeans in your hands

You looked over at Seth and caught his gaze, his eyes were full of hate and you felt your heart sink at how upset he was.

"Truth or Dare Linda?" Dean asked as he sat back down on his chair

"Dare" you said

"I dare you too make out with Seth" he said, attempting to wind Seth up even more

"Ok" you said, getting up from the couch and walking over to Seth

You climbed on top of him and made eye contact with him before kissing him passionately. Seth's hands moved there way down your back before settling on your ass, he squeezed your ass, lifting you up a little and you moaned into his mouth before pulling away

"I never said you could touch Seth" you said as you stood up slowly

He smiled at you before licking his lips

"Truth or Dare Seth?" you asked

"Truth'' he replied as his mood lifted a little

''If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?" you said whilst sitting back down on the couch

"You" he replied whilst looking directly at you.

Your heart flipped and this time it was your cheeks that were turning red

"Linda Truth or Dare!!" Dean said interrupting

"Truth" you said whilst still looking at Seth

"You said you've never had a threesome?" Dean asked

"You asked that question earlier" you said looking over at Dean confused

"Would you like one now?" he said, sticking his tongue out slightly

You stood up and walked towards Seth

"On one condition" you said looking at Dean

"What?" he replied

"We're at Seth's house so he's in charge." you said as you grabbed Seth hand and pulled him off his chair.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the bedroom while Seth stroked the side of your face and planted a soft kiss on your lips, before lifting you up of the floor and carrying you towards the bedroom.

 


	2. Torn

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by highclassbxtches:**

\-------------------------------

You never got jealous, in fact when anyone flirted with Dean you laughed it off because you knew he only had eyes for you. But with Dean it was different, he had a temper and he hated it when guys flirted with you, and it especially annoyed him when Seth tried his luck with you. Whenever Seth was around you both, he would put his arm around you and kiss you, letting him know that you were his. You were used to brushing off Seth's advances by now and you'd heard just about every cheesy pick up line there was to offer. Every attempt you had at telling him you were not interested had fallen on deaf ears and half the time you were convinced that Seth only flirted with you to wind up Dean.

"Get the drinks in babe, I'll be back in a bit" Dean said, walking towards the toilets.

You and Dean were hanging out at a local bar after a show and were enjoying some rare down time. You made your way to the bar and ordered your drinks, as you were waiting for them you felt a hand touch your ass and you turned around quickly to see Seth standing behind you with a smile on his face.

"Wow (Y/N) you look amazing" Seth said as he scanned your body from head to toe.

You sighed and rolled your eyes

[Here we go again!!]

"Don't touch what's not yours Seth" you said.

"No seriously! that dress your wearing just hugs your curves in all the right places" he said, grabbing your thigh, seemingly ignoring your last comment.

Before you could give him a piece of your mind Dean stepped in

"Touch her again and I'll cut your hands off" Dean hissed through his teeth at Seth

(Later that night)

Dean had been really quiet ever since the bar incident and once you got back to your Hotel room you decided to confront him about it.

"What's wrong Dean?" you asked

"I'm so fucking sick of seeing Seth all over you every time my back is turned." he said in an angry tone of voice.

''I've told him to leave me alone but he just won't listen." you replied

"Yeah well I'm sick of it, maybe you should just be his girlfriend, you'd like that wouldn't you!." Dean hissed

"What the fuck are you talking about?" you replied

"Part of me thinks you enjoy all the attention he gives you." Dean replied as he rubbed his shoulder blade with his hand.

"Are you fucking serio-"

"SAVE IT!! (Y/N) I'M DONE - WE'RE DONE!!" Dean shouted, cutting you off as he left the room

A few weeks passed and things were more than a little awkward backstage when you kept bumping into him. Your heart still skipped a beat for him every time he caught your gaze and despite everything that had happened, you still loved him more than anything. You spotted Seth down the corridor going into his Locker Room down and decided to confront him. He had been the reason behind you and Dean's split and you were about to let him know about it.

"I need to talk to you Seth" you said, walking straight into his Locker Room without even knocking first

"What's up babe? Seth said with a smile on his face

''Shut the fuck up!! for once in your life and listen to me." you spat, raising your voice at him

Seth's face dropped and he looked worried.

"Thanks to you - me and Dean have split up!!" you said

A grin spread across Seth's face and it infuriated you

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SMILE AT ME!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! you shouted as you got in his face ''You just COULDN'T take no for an answer could you? You just kept ON and ON didn't ya! Why huh? because if it was to get to Dean then you've succeeded - WELL DONE!!" you shouted

"I did it because i love you" Seth confessed in a gentle tone

"You what?" you replied in shock

"I really like you....a lot. Seth said

''Look I'm sorry about you and Dean, believe it or not, i didn't mean to split you up, that's not what i wanted." he continued

"So....what WAS it that you wanted exactly?" you seethed

"I just wanted to make you smile, i wanted to make you feel wanted - to feel loved." Seth confessed as he looked at you in the eyes

"I WAS wanted Seth and i WAS loved by Dean!!." you said

"Look all I'm asking you for is a chance....one date.....one night and then i promise you.... i won't bother you again." Seth said in desperation

You looked at him for a moment not really knowing what to do. He grabbed hold of your hand and smiled softly at you

"Please (Y/N)" he said

"Fine! you said, pulling your hand away from him ''Pick me up tomorrow at 6pm" you snapped as you walked towards the door

(The next evening)

You weren't really sure why you had agreed to go on a Dinner Date with Seth but before long you were glad you did. He was the perfect gentleman from the minute he picked you up and he had presented you with a single red rose at your door. He had complimented you non-stop and had opened doors for you. After a few hours you had started to enjoy yourself and you and Seth were getting on really well. But before long the Alcohol had got the better of you and you were more than a little drunk, you could barely stand and Seth insisted on escorting you back to your room to make sure you got back safely.

Once you got back to your room he layed you down on the bed and stayed with you for a couple hours as you sobered up.

"Thank you for looking after me Seth" you said, grabbing hold of him when he walked past your bed

He sat down beside you and planted a gentle kiss on your left cheek.

"You have no idea...... he said before kissing your right cheek ''how much i've always....." he continued, kissing you on your forehead "Wanted to kiss you" he confessed as he kissed you on the neck.

Your head fell back from the sensation of his lips on your skin and he nestled his head into your neck and his hands roomed over your body.

"Let me love you (Y/N)" he said as he slid his hands up underneath your dress and onto the top of your underwear

He pulled your underwear down to your ankles and you kicked them off - not being able to resist him any longer. You pulled your dress up over your head and tossed it to one side. You let out a moan as Seth's head disappeared between your legs and you grabbed a handful of his hair as you screamed out in pleasure. He pulled back and removed his clothing before looking up at you with a naughty grin on his face

"Kiss me" you said and he leaned into you for a passionate embrace as he positioned himself ontop of you

He slid his tongue into your mouth and kissed you with all the passion that had been building up in him for months. You could feel his hard cock rubbing up against your thigh and you both moaned into each others mouth as he slowly slid inside of you. He grabbed hold of your waist and you lifted your hips up to meet him.

"My god your so fucking tight" he groaned as he moved in and out of you at a steady pace

"I've wanted this for so long" he said between moans

You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close to you as he hit your sweet spot with every thrust.

"OH MY GOD SETH!!" you moaned as you clung onto him.

Seth's pace quickened as he felt you tighten around him and he kissed you across your collarbone.

"Come for me baby" he said, sensing you were close

You shouted out his name and your body started to shudder underneath him as you reached your climax.

"OH MY GOD.....(Y/N)!!!" Seth groaned as he reached his own a couple of seconds after you

He collapsed on top of you and he quickly rolled onto the bed so he didn't squash you.

"WOW" he gasped as he breathed in and out heavily

"Wow indeed" you replied, looking at him with a smile on your face

(A few days later, backstage at Raw)

You hadn't really spoke to Seth that much since your night of passion because you had developed feelings for him. He had managed to capture your heart in a way that Dean never did, he had been so gentle with you and had treated you so well. As you sat in your Locker Room you with a thousand thoughts rushing through your head.

You heard a knock at the door

"Come in" you said as you looked up at the door

It was Seth

"Hey (Y/N)" he said sheepishly as he walked towards you

"Hey" you said, smiling softly as he approached you

"Um.....look i noticed you had been ignoring me since....well you know....and...have i....did i do something wrong? Seth said unsure

You stood up and wrapped your arms around him

''Listen - You didn't do anything wrong. I just needed some time to think." you said, smiling up at him

"Think - about what?" he said

But before you could answer him Dean stormed through the door. He shoved his phone in your hand and you looked down at it to see a photo of you and Seth at the restaurant you were at a few nights earlier. A fan had took a photo of you both and had shared it on the internet. You looked up at Dean and gave him back his phone, not really knowing what to say to him.

"YOUR FUCKING HIM!?" Dean screamed, getting right in your face as he pointed at Seth

"Back off" Seth said, stepping in front of you and pushing Dean back a little

"Get your hands off me" Dean hissed pushing his hand off him

"Look your not with (Y/N) anymore so just leave her alone." Seth said, attempting to protect you

"YOU'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR WEEKS HAVEN'T YOU! I BET YOU WERE FUCKING HIM BEHIND MY BACK - YOU SLUT" Dean shouted at you.

"DON'T FUCKING SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!!" Seth shouted back, as he shoved Dean with quiet a force

"OR WHAT?" Dean replied, spreading his arms out at Seth

"STOP! PLEASE." you screamed, but they both ignored you

They continued to push, shove and hurl insults at each other before Dean lost it and punched Seth in the face, knocking him down to the floor. You gasped and covered your mouth with your hand as you looked down at Seth. He glanced up in your direction for a second and this only infuriated Dean more

"DON'T EVEN LOOK AT HER!!" Dean shouted walking towards Seth

Out of desperation you stepped in front of him and blocked his path

"STOP!!, you shouted

''We're over so just leave me alone, let me be happy - please." you pleaded as you looked up at him

Dean gritted his teeth and snarled slightly

"And HE makes you happy does he? he asked pointing at Seth and laughing

''You know what Dean! Yes he does. And you wanna know something else?" you said

"What?" he replied

"He made me feel more loved and wanted than you ever did in the whole time we were together." you snapped back at him

Dean looked at you in disbelief for a couple of seconds while Seth made his way up onto his feet

"Fine!!" Dean said as he threw his hands up in the air in defeat

You looked up at Seth and he made his way over to you. He kissed you softly on the lips and you wrapped your arms around him as Dean left the room.

 


	3. Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the May 18th 2015 episode of Monday Night Raw

 

"Stay behind me (Y/N) i don't want you getting hurt" Seth said standing in front of you for protection as Dean made his way down the entrance ramp.

Dean entered the ring and starred straight at you. A sinister smile spread across his face and his tongue swept across his bottom lip as he walked towards Seth

"Hey!!" Seth said shoving Dean hard

Dean starred intensely at Seth and punched him in the face. Seth punched Dean back and before you knew it they were attacking each other in the middle of the ring. You stood there helplessly as the fight spilled out to the ringside area and Dean caught your gaze again as he stood in front of the announce table. While Dean was distracted Seth started to run towards him but Dean stopped him just in time and threw him over the announce table. Seth hit the floor hard and you made your way out of the ring to try and stop Dean from doing anymore damage. You started to shout at him but he ignored you and walked over to a square shaped object that was close by. He pulled away the black cloth that was covering it to reveal a double stacked Cinder Block pile. Your eyes widened and your stomach dropped as it dawned on you what Dean was about to do. Dean pulled Seth over to the pile and held him in place with his left leg.

''Please stop!!" you yelled as loud as you could, running in front of the Cinder Block pile

This time Dean acknowledged you and starred right through you as he picked up a nearby chair, holding it over Seth's head

"You know what i want darling. It's your choice....what's it gonna be?" Dean asked waving the chair above Seth's head

He was right, you knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted you to go on a date with him. He had been hounding you for weeks and he knew this was the only way to get what he wanted.

You looked down at Seth who was desperately trying to get out from under Dean's grip. Seeing him like that was breaking your heart and you knew you had no other choice but to give in to Dean. You loved Seth and couldn't let him get hurt

"I'll do it (Y/N) i'll smash his fucking skull in.....last chance darling" Dean said, his voice sharp with intensity

Seth covered his face and head with his arm in anticipation and you couldn't take it anymore.

"OK.....Alright! stop!....i'll do whatever you want....please! just don't hurt him." you pleaded

A sinister smirk came over Dean's face and he dropped the chair to the floor

"I knew you'd see things my way" he said, lifting his leg up to free Seth

Seth fell onto the floor just beside the Cinder Blocks and you rushed over to him, but before you could get to him Dean jumped over the pile and stood in your way

"No, No, No, Your mine now" Dean said grabbing hold of your wrist

"Take one last look at him sweetheart because soon he'll be nothing but a distant memory." Dean husked into your ear as he made his way to the entrance ramp, dragging you along behind him.


	4. Soulmate

** **

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You woke up after only a few hours of unsettled sleep to an empty space on the other side of the bed, where Dean would usually be. You hadn't managed to sleep properly since you broke up a week ago and it didn't help that you were a quivering, heart broken mess since you found out that he cheated on you with your best friend. You hadn't got dressed or even got out of bed for days and you had decided to get out of the house for a while. You dragged yourself out of bed and threw on the most comfortable clothes you could find. You decided to go to the arena where Raw was being taped but, as you sat in the back of the taxi you started to have second thoughts about where you were going. As you walked into the arena a feeling of dread and regret instantly washed over you as you saw Dean standing about 20 foot away from you and you instantly regretted your decision to go there. You hadn't seen or spoke to him since you found out that he cheated on you and just being that close to him was freaking you out. You just wanted to get as far away from him as you possibly could so you quickly headed towards where you knew you'd be safe. You walked straight into Seth's Locker Room not even thinking to knock first and you started to pace back and forth hoping that Dean wouldn't try and look for you as you waited for Seth to get back.

As soon as you saw Seth walk into the room, tears started to flow from your eyes and you completely broke down in front of him

"(Y/N)!! what's wrong" Seth said, rushing over to you and wrapping his arms around you

"What's happened?" he asked pulling you into him

"It's Dean.......he.......he c-cheated on me" you said, your voice breaking with grief as the words came out

Seth stroked your hair and let out a long sigh as he held you

"Oh (Y/N) I'm so sorry babe" he calmed, his voice slightly muffled as he held you

"I thought I could handle being here......and then I saw Dean and I freaked out" you stuttered, forcing your words out between sobs

"I just needed to get away from him and I saw your Locker Room and just walked straight in here. I shouldn't off even come here in the first place!! I can't even think straight......." you were rambling and Seth cut you off

"Shhh you don't have to explain anything to me. I'm here for you - always" he hushed, stroking your back with his hand

"Right! let's get out of here" he said pulling away from you for a moment to collect his stuff

"Where are we going?" you asked, wiping away your tears with your hand

"We're going to go to your house, your going to pack some clothes and then your coming to stay with me for a couple of days, I'm going to take care of you." he said, grabbing your hand and walking out the door.

You both started to walk down the corridor when you saw Dean loitering at the end of the hall and you came to a sudden halt when you saw him

"What's wrong?" Seth asked turning around to look at you

"I can't Seth......i can't have him near me" you stuttered, your eyes still firmly set on Dean

Seth followed your gaze to Dean and he squeezed your hand harder for support

"Don't worry, he's not gonna touch you when i'm around" he said, positioning himself in front of you in a defensive way as he continued to walk towards Dean.

You trailed behind him and looked down at the ground - not wanting to make eye contact with him. Dean noticed you both passing him and started to walk towards you but before he could say anything Seth warned him away.

"Back off Ambrose, don't you dare speak to her - don't even look at her" Seth seethed, his voice engulfed with hostility as he spoke

Neither one of you stopped walking for a second as Seth spoke to Dean and before Dean could respond to him you had both made your way out of the arena and into Seth's car.

Seth was trying his best to cheer you up for the whole car journey back to his house, singing loudly to every song that came on the radio. But when that didn't work he simply placed his hand over yours instead. You never spoke a word to him all the way there - seeing Dean for just those few seconds had sent you into a plight and you just simply starred out of the window for the rest of the car journey. You didn't even notice that you had arrived at Seth's house until he came around to your side of the car to open the door for you.

"(Y/N) we're here babe" Seth soothed, temporarily shaking your out of your thoughts

"Come on, let's get you inside" Seth said offering his hand to you for support

You took hold of his hand and got out of the car

"You go on in and i'll grab your case" he said, opening the door and leading you inside

You made your way over to kitchen counter and leant up against the hard granite surface, still lost in your stupor. Seth made his way back inside the house with your suitcase and placed it down by the side of his couch. He looked over at you and let out a sigh as he saw you deep in thought, he walked over to you and placed his arms either side of you, trapping you in between him and the counter.

"Please tell me what I can do to help you" he pleaded his face full of worry as he looked at you

You locked eyes with him and for the first time in nearly an hour you managed to utter a few words to him.

"Can you mend a broken heart?" you asked pursing your lips at him

"Oh (Y/N) I wish I could babe.....i really do" he said, tucking a few strands of your hair behind your ear as he spoke

"Are you hungry?" he asked his fingers still lingering on your cheek

"Yeah" you replied

"Well.....how about we order a Pizza?" he said his eyes scanning your face for any kind of reaction

"You can choose the topping......and i've got some of your favorite Ice Cream!!" he said his fingers lightly caressing your cheek as he spoke

"Cookie Dough?" you asked, your face lighting up a little with excitement

"Yep" Seth replied, chuckling slightly at your reaction

"So....?" Seth asked waiting for your approval

"Ok" you replied brightening up some

"You want Pepperoni right?" Seth asked as he picked up his phone, knowing that it was your favorite Pizza topping

"Off course" you replied laughing at how well he knew you

You had decided to get changed into your pajamas while you waited for the Pizza to be delivered and Seth had placed some drinks, ice cream and nibbles on the table for you both to enjoy. Once the Pizza was delivered you settled down on the couch and Seth joined you shortly after, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into him - trying to comfort you the best he could.

"Right, what do you want to watch?" Seth asked picking up the remote control and scanning through Netflix on his TV.

You ended up picking Miss Congeniality and you couldn't help but be amused by Seth's displeased expression over your choice of film. It was at times like this that you really valued Seth as a friend, he was so kind, gentle and caring with you and he'd do anything to make you happy - even sit through a film he didn't like. Just having him there to hold you made you feel so much better. "One in a million" started to play during the movie and Seth started to sing along to it out of tune, making you laugh for what felt like the first time in days

"Yay!! I made her laugh" he roared, tossing his hands up in the air in celebration

"Promise me something" Seth whispered a couple of minutes later, resting his head on your chin

"What?" you asked

"Don't ever let Dean take away your smile" he said

You turned your head around and smiled at him

"I promise" you said, nestling your head into his chest

By the time the film ended you had fallen asleep on him and Seth carried you up to bed, laying you down gently and covering you up before planting a soft kiss on your forehead

(The Next Morning)

You woke up feeling refreshed and happy after finally being able to get some decent sleep for the first time in over a week. You rolled over to look at the clock, which read 11am and made your way downstairs to find Seth. Once you reached the bottom of the staircase you saw Seth stretched out on the couch, wrapped up in a sleeping bag and you smiled at how tranquil he looked. You made your way over to him and you wedged yourself down beside him, wrapping your arms around his waist as you lay beside him. Seth's hands glided over your arm and he kissed your forehead

"Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" he whispered

"I slept really well" you said turning your head around to look at him

"But I feel bad about you sleeping on here" you said as you looked at him

"Well I wasn't going to let you sleep here and I wasn't going to let you go home and be all by yourself." he said, his eyes drifting over your features as he spoke.

"Thank you" you said, your face beaming with genuine joy

"For what?" Seth asked

"For being here for me, for letting me stay with you and for being the best friend a girl could ever ask for" you said

Seth's face dropped when you said the word friend and he looked discouraged

"What's wrong?" you asked noticing the change in his expression

"Nothing" Seth said shaking his head in denial

"Don't lie to me Seth, I just saw your face drop what's wrong?" you asked pushing him for an answer

"I'm being stupid, it doesn't matter" he said refusing to tell you the truth

"Tell me Seth or i'll tickle you" you said, knowing he was secretly extremely ticklish

"Fine.....you asked for it" you said launching yourself towards him and tickling him on his ribs

Seth riggled around the couch, cackling hard as you tickled him

"(Y/N) please stop!!" he begged in between laughs

"Or what?" you chuckled refusing to give in to him

Seth suddenly grabbed hold of you and fixed you down on the couch, your back was pressed against the brown leather exterior and he had your arms pinned on top of your chest.

You scanned Seth's face as he hovered over you and you laughed when you saw his hair was stood up on end, you smoothed down his hair with your hand and laughed softly as you looked at him.

"Your such a goof" you teased

Seth didn't answer you but he was stroking the side of your face and was starring deep into your eyes. He let out a gentle sigh as he looked at you.

"What?" you whispered as you studied his expression

"Dean doesn't deserve a girl like you, I've always thought you were too good for him." Seth confessed, his eyes admiring your lips as he spoke

"You deserve someone who will comfort you, make you feel safe, someone who will tell you how beautiful you are every single day. S-someone like......well someone like me" he admitted, his eyes full of hope and yearning.

"Seth I.....i" you began but Seth cut you off mid sentence

"It's alright (Y/N) I know what your gonna say. You only think of me as a friend, but I had to tell you how I felt." he said letting go of you arms as he sat back up

You grabbed hold of Seth's shoulder as he got up and without saying a word you attacked his mouth with your lips, kissing him slowly and sensually. He immediately accommodated the kiss, pulling you into his arms to close the gap between you. His hands rapidly started to tug at your clothing with need and you assisted him by ridding yourself of your pajama top, his hands instantly started to kneed your breast through the thin fabric of your bra and you started to grind your hips up against him, urging him to remove the shorts he was wearing. After a few more minutes of heated embrace you were both stripped completely naked and Seth led you down flat on your back. He started to trail soft kisses from your neck down to your midriff and you arched your back at the sensation. Once he reached your navel he hooked his fingers into the elastic on your underwear and leisurely pulled them down over your legs, tossing them over his shoulder. He leant down and placed another kiss on your lips as he positioned himself at your entrance and you grabbed hold of his waist, digging your nails into him as he slowly entered you - giving you time to adjust to his size.

"Oh my god Seth" you moaned

as he started to thrust into you at just the right pace, you pulled him close to you as a rhythm started to build up between you and the sound of your combined moans filled the room as you went at it on the couch.

"Shit (Y/N)" Seth moaned as his grip tightened on your hips and his thrust's became more erratic as he built towards his peak.

Your hands made there way to his back and you started to scratch at his skin as you sailed towards your own climax and in a burst of curses and moans you and Seth both came together, riding out your last spurts of pleasure in unison. He pulled out of you gently and snuggled in beside you on the couch, holding you tightly against his body as you both caught your breath. His lips attached themselves to yours again as you laid beside him and it was impossible to hide the stupid grin that was now spread across your face.

"My god (Y/N)" Seth purred between breaths

"You have no idea how much i've always wanted to do that" he gasped as he looked at you.

(Backstage at SmackDown)

You and Seth had been inseparable since you spent the night together a week ago and thanks to him you were finally starting to feel like your old self again. He had been the constant source of love and support you needed and you were now a couple. Seth had gone to catering to get you both some food and you were waiting for him in his Locker Room when you heard someone knocking on the door.

You stood up and walked over to the door to answer it and you were completely unprepared for who you were met with on the other side.

"Uh.....hey (Y/N)...um can we talk. Please?" It was Dean and it was the first time he had spoken to you in over two weeks.

"What do you want Dean?" you asked sharply

"C-can I come in?" he asked

"No - just say what you have to say" you snapped, refusing to show him any type of kindness

"Um....uh well I just wanted to say how sorry I was about what happened. And.....um well basically I really miss you.......and i'm really lost without you (Y/N)" Dean confessed, his hands tugging at his vest as he spoke

"So, what your saying is you want me back?" you said, your voice hitching slightly with amusement

"Yeah" Dean said

"That's never gonna happen" you said, crossing your arms at him with frustration

"Would you do something for me Dean?" you asked smugly

"Yes...anything" Dean replied eagerly

"Leave me alone and **never** bother me again" you said shutting the door in his face

 


	5. Make Believe I Don't Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose who co-wrote this one with me

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anon:**

\-------------------------------

"That was painful." Crossfit was foreign to you, but it seemed to do wonders for him; so you tried it. Immediately, you regret it.

"You get used to it after a while." Seth signals for you to lift your legs as you lay on the yoga mat, completely breathless; when you oblige, he helps you stretch out your angry muscles, "Is it true you've been hanging out with Roman and Dean after house shows?"

The question would've struck you as odd, if Seth and Dean did not so consistently talk shit about each other. You roll your eyes, slightly pushing against his hold to get a better stretch on your muscles, "We really going to argue after I just did your program to shut you up?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Right, with Dean and Roman? Have you seen those two?" You notice his distracted eyes, focusing only on the curve of your hips and tilt your head, "Seth, I'll be fine. Everyone is just having a good time. I can take care of myself."

\-----------

"He's such a fuck. Of course, we'd be the two to get you hurt." Dean shakes his head, taking another swig of his beer, "I can't believe you went with him anyway."

"Listen, I want to get along with everyone backstage. I get that you guys have legit heat," As you speak, you note Roman downing his bear and shaking his head to help you, "but I think you should trust my judgment a little bit."

Signaling for more, Dean turns to glare at you, "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Are we to have fun or discuss Seth?" Roman gauges the stare between you two and steps behind you, patting your shoulders, "All right, either we move onto another subject or harder liquor?"

You and Dean answer together, "Harder liquor."

You understood why Dean and Seth didn't get along, after everything that had happened when The Shield split up, but you wanted to be friends with both of them and you refused to pick sides, despite all of Dean and Seth's best efforts to make you think otherwise. You enjoyed spending time with both of them but every time you would spent time with Dean he would warn you about Seth and vise versa.

\-------------------------------

[A few weeks later]

It had been a few weeks since your crossfit session with Seth and you reluctantly accepted his request for you to join him in the gym

''Hey!!'' Seth shrieked excitedly when you came through the door, running over to you with his arms outstretched

''Ew, I'm not hugging you Seth'' you replied

Seth looked upset by your comment ''Why?'' he asked

''Because your all sweaty'' you said

''And? Your be all sweaty soon as well?'' Seth argued pulling you towards him and holding you tightly, your tank top absorbing all the sweat from his bare chest.

Just at that very moment Dean walked into the gym with Roman and his face expressed that he was less than pleased with you and Seth's hug

''Cosy'' he mumbled as he walked past, causing Seth to pull away from you and look around at him

You looked down at your top and sighed ''Great now I'm gonna have to go and change'' you said

''Oh come on (Y/N) stop acting like you don't love it'' Seth teased

''Whatever Rollins'' you replied before making your way to the changing rooms

The changing rooms were not far from the main gym area and you could hear Dean and Seth talking to each other from where you were

''What the hell was all that anyway?'' Dean spat, anger clear in his voice

''A hug. Do you have a problem with that?'' Seth responded

''Yeah I fucking do actually'' Dean raged, his voice slightly louder than before

''Oh yeah? And why that then?''

''You fucking know why you little shit. Just stay the hell away from her!!''

''Or what? What are you gonna do huh!!''

Things were getting heated and you quickly left the changing roo

''What the hell is going on!!?'' you asked, stepping in between them

''He doesn't give two fucks about you (Y/N) he just want's one thing from you and when he get's it he'll drop you just like he does with every other girl'' Dean seethes

''And you wouldn't?'' Seth bites back

You stare at Roman, your eyes pleading with him to help you as you struggle to keep Dean and Seth apart. As he comes forward moments later to pull Dean away from Seth as while you stand close to Seth, one hand on his chest to keep him where he is as the two men continue to shout at each other.

''I've heard what you've been saying about me, telling (Y/N) that I'd hurt her. If anyone would hurt her it would be you'' Dean yelled, his voice echoing across the gym

They kept fighting with each other, hurling insults and swear words at each other, seemingly forgetting you were there as you watched them fight over you. Tears began to fill your eyes and you felt completely helpless as Dean pushed past Roman and pushed Seth square in the jaw, causing Seth to fall backwards, Dean hovering over him

''GUYS STOP NOW! JUST STOP IT!!'' you yelled

Dean and Seth's heads whipped around to look at you and Dean walked over to you as Seth got stood up

''I'm so sorry you had to see that darling'' Dean said, his hand resting on your shoulder as tears began to fall from your eyes

Seth got to his feet and rushed over to you, pushing Dean out of the way and pulling you into his arms, covering you in sweat again as you started to sob

''No Seth. I can't'' you said pushing pulling away from him

''I can't do this anymore. I love you both as friends and if you expect me to choose one of you over the other than your sadly mistaken because I'm not going to do that. I don't want to come between the two of you anymore and I think the best thing for all of us is for me to stay away from you''

You said, picking up your gym bag and walking out of the door. Leaving Dean and Seth speechless as they both realized that there childish behavior had caused them to lose you completely.

 


End file.
